


Ennui

by Shadofu



Series: Négatif [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadofu/pseuds/Shadofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un monde dans lequel les immeubles sont à l’horizontale et les nuages flottent de haut en bas. Ça fait tout de suite classe. Quand on y fait que passer. Mais quand on y vit…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ennui

 

Un monde dans lequel les immeubles sont à l’horizontale et les nuages flottent de haut en bas. Ça fait tout de suite classe. Quand on y fait que passer. Mais quand on y _vit_ …

Tout à coup, ce monde a l’air beaucoup moins sympa. Ça devient un monde immuable, dans lequel la seule âme vivante - à part soi-même - est un vieil homme apathique, et dont les seules perturbations sont dues aux changements d’humeur d’un adolescent en pleine puberté.

Bref, c’est un monde ennuyeux.

Quelquefois, Shirosaki ferme les yeux, compte jusqu’à dix dans sa tête et rouvre les yeux, juste pour voir. Évidemment, il n’y a jamais la moindre différence.

Il en vient à se dire que si quelque chose doit le tuer un jour, c’est l’ennui.

_Shiro !_

Crever d’ennui, quelle fin déshonorante pour un Hollow de sa classe !

_Shiro, réveille-toi ! J’ai besoin de toi !_

En un instant, le sourire narquois réapparaît sur le visage de Shirosaki.

Heureusement, quand il s’agit de se fourrer dans des situations inextricables, Ichigo est le roi.

 


End file.
